


Whisper (HyunSung)

by ScriptedBy



Series: Halloween Special [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Halloween Special [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Whisper (HyunSung)

"Jisung babe, I love you but can you stop doing that? It's creepy!" Hyunjin whined for 10 times already. They were lounging at Hyunjin's bed and suddenly Jisung started to whisper incoherent words into Hyunjin's ear.

It was okay at first but it became creepy, did Jisung get possessed by a dead someone? Hyunjin has lost his concentration from watching different choreographies on YouTube.

Jisung on the other hand just giggled and hugged Hyunjin from behind and putting his head on Hyunjin's shoulder.

"What were you watching?" Jisung asked leaning more on his boyfriend's back to look at the phone in Hyunjin's hand.

"Some choreos.." Hyunjin answered while clicking onto another title of the recommended video. They watched in silence. Thank goodness he finally shuts up!

Then another video later that Jisung started whispering incoherent words again.

Hyunjin groaned, "Oh my god, stop!" He was not that annoyed but it suddenly became chilly, they didn't even open the window. But Jisung was just grinning wide then going back to his previous position, hugging Hyunjin while his head on Hyunjin's shoulder. He was so used to his younger boyfriend's shenanigans by now but sometimes it got out of hand.

"I love you." Jisung whispered so suddenly that it followed by a warm kiss on the side of his neck. Hyunjin smiled turning to look at Jisung and kissed his nose, "I love you too. Now keep quite, let's just watch this okay?" Jisung nodded and returned to his position.

A few moments later, Hyunjin can feel Jisung's breath, warm on his neck. He thought Jisung just got another shenanigan but as he turned to look at him after pausing the video he's watching, Jisung was sleeping soundly on his shoulder. His arms were loosely hugged around Hyunjin's waist. Jisung's right cheek was squeezed by his shoulder. His mouth was slighty open while his cute nose was scrunching a little.

Hyunjin's heart has skipped a beat from the sight of his boyfriend sleeping on his shoulder. He just smiled and carefully kissed Jisung's head.

Hyunjin decided to call it a night and carefully managed to get Jisung under the blankets. He touched Jisung's chubby cheeks and smiled. He kissed them and whispered to his ear before he too joined Jisung under the blanket hugging him tight, "I love you. Even if you're annoying sometimes." The only answer he got is a long breathe before shoving his face to Hyunjin's neck. Hyunjin gave one last kiss on Jisung's head before joining him to dreamland.


End file.
